The Great War of Avatar
by Crazichi123
Summary: In a world where nobody can agree on ANYTHING, war can be caused by anything, even... television series shipping. This is the story of The Great War of Avatar…
1. In the beginning

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar but I will, mark my words I will.**

_**-**_**Revised**_**-  
I deleted the first chapter because I believe it was a bit badly written and gave too much of the story away. I didn't change too much of this chapter, so hope you still enjoy it. **_

_**"The more you sweat in peacetime, the less you bleed during war."**_

_**-Chinese Proverb**_

Ahhh, Yes! It was a beautiful day on February 21, 2005. Everyone gathered in their homes to watch the premiere of the new television series Avatar: The Last Airbender (or Avatar: The Legend of Aang depending). People of different ages, shapes, sizes, and cultures all over the world cuddled in their homes, anxiously awaiting the premier of the new series. When it finally starts it's as if the whole world went mute, nobody wanted to miss a single line of the show. They all watched quietly. As the show progressed and everyone sees the first signs of Aang's growing crush on a certain waterbender, some people thought _'aww'_ or _'eww'_ or even _'who cares about his stupid little crush, where's the fighting?'_.

As the show progresses and Aang teaches Katara what it means to just sit back and have fun, the Kataang ship is born. Kataang so far has no rivals except for the few who like incest and shipped katokka. Yep, Kataang was completely in the clear, no competition at all, that is, until a certain firebender's ship pulled up onto the shore of the southern watertribe. People's minds started racing with ideas as Zuko walked towards Katara and they momentarily locked eyes before he reached out and roughly pulled back her grandmother. Of course, that's no way to meet your future lover but it has been claimed that there was something there that was only seen by a few people; a spark perhaps? But now, Zutara is a mere fetus in its mother's womb, not yet completely formed and not yet born, but it's still there. Even so, Zutara is not yet any potential threat to Kataang and is now just a crack ship. But, it is soon to be one of the greatest threats Kataang has ever known.

After the premier, everyone grabs their pencils and laptops and gets to work on their fanbase. Kataangers all over the world draw and write to upload pictures and stories of the new ship on the internet, therefore building up what is now known as Ship Kataang. The Kataang ship happily sails across the sea, no cares in the world, no threats or obstacles ahead, except of course, the little sail boat of Zutara, but what threat does that oppose to the mighty ship of Kataang?

The Kataang ship only keeps growing, after Katara comforted Aang when he went into the Avatar state at the western air temple. Kataang is OBVIOUSLY one-sided, but "The Warriors of Kyoshi", episode 4, also opens the possibility that Katara may like Aang, even if just a little. Although, he IS the only boy she's seen in years her age besides her brother since all the other men went off to war, so it could be a little thing she'll get over once she starts meeting new guys, right?

Now the Warriors of Kyoshi was not only an opening for Kataang but also the birth of a new ship… Sukka. Sukka developed quickly, but it did develop. Sukka, although quickly, developed from hate, to tollerance, to like, and will later develop into something more. But for now, Sukka is a small ship, but still the second biggest ship on the show. As we go on, past the King of Omashu where we meet Aang's old friend Bumi, we progress into episode 6, "Imprisoned". This episode is also the birthplace of a brand new ship. This ship is Harutara. Harutara is more of friendship than a romance, but it does have romantic possibility. Haru, most likely does have a crush on Katara, she DID save himself and his father. She is a strong and beautiful woman in his eyes and therefore, is crush worthy for him. But, as "Imprisoned was the birthplace of Harutara, it was also the full development of Zutara. Zutara is fully developed and ready to be born for on the same ship Haru and Katara were on, is also where Zuko found Katara's necklace. This may seem like nothing to you, but Zutarians argue that betrothal necklaces are very common in the Southern Watertribe so for him to find that necklace and identify it as hers, he had to be paying, quite a bit of attention to her.

Now, Ship Kataang finally has a little competition, although it is not ship Harutara, that is merely something Kataangers THINK they need to keep their eye on, but the real threat is the slowly developing and gradually growing Ship Zutara, which is soon to be their biggest threat yet.

The Winter Solstice episodes are mainly all about the avatar state, the avatar cycle, the comet, and Aang's duty as the Avatar. Then we get to "the Waterbending Scroll". AND ZUTARA IS FINALLY BORN! Yes, Zutara is born with the famous Academy Award Winning line "I'll save you from the pirates.", and with Zuko trying to somewhat seduce Katara into telling him where Aang is, whispering in her ear, while also bribing her with her necklace, and dangling it in front making it look like he was proposing to her to anyone who didn't know what was going on. During this episode, every Zutarian screamed at the same time for they were finally able to assure themselves that they were not crazy, and that there was indeed something there. On the day of April 29, 2005, many people converted to Zutara, many pictures were drawn, many fanfics were written, and many Kataangers were angered. And Zutara, grew into a mighty ship. In one day, almost 33 percent of the fanbase was pro Zutara, and Kataang finally had an opponent worthy of their gunfire. This day marks the start of The Great War of Avatar.

**AND THE WAR BEGINS!**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! I really enjoy writing this story and I'm glad some people actally like it! Also, please take my poll on my profile! I want to see what people may think!**

**Anyway,**

**Thanks to**

**Whochild of Darkness**

**"Me" (their name is Me)**

**and Pirate Ninjas of the Abyss**

**For all your wonderful reviews!**

**You have no idea how happy I feel when I get a review on my story! I'd love hear ideas and stuff you would like to see in this fic!**

**Thank You again and remember to tell me what pairings you like in your reviews so you can fuel your ships!**

_**-**_**Revised**_**-  
I hope this chapter was easier to read since I spaced it out more. Please review!**_

**Keep on Reading!**


	2. Filler Chap

Hello Readers! I know its been a while and I haven't updated for months and i'm SO sorry! This summer has just been really crazy for me. I've just been SO busy! Unfortunately, I don't have the next chapter written, I only have it planned out. So I will give you this filler chapter while the next chapter should be up in a few days. This is a tiny sneek peek into the future of my story, but you wont see why until later on. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. **

**Name:- **Sokka

_This is a personalized survey to see what couples you like. You will be given two pairings and you must state which one you like best! Not all questions must be answered, but they should for best results. Lets begin!_

**1. Zuko and Katara or Katara and Aang?**

Katara and Aang, because no sister of mine is going to fall in love with a jerkbender no matter how much he's changed.

**2. Toph and Aang or Katara and Aang?**

Toph and Aang. You gotta admit, Toph and Aang would be pretty adorable together X3!

**3. Zuko and Katara or Zuko and Mai?**

Although I don't really understand why Zuko likes Mai in the first place, I'd still rather him with her than my little sister.

**4. Sokka and Suki or Sokka and Ty Lee?**

Ty Lee is hot, i'll admit that. But Suki is strong, beautiful, and independent and I love her. Plus, Ty Lee is Fire Nation...and she was friends with Azula...and I don't know her all that well.

**5. Sokka and Toph or Sokka and Suki?**

Toph is too young. . .and I love Suki!

**6. Zuko and Katara or Jet (alive) and Katara?**

This one was a real brain fuzzler, but I choose Zuko and Katara because not only has Zuko proven himself to be a pretty good enough guy, but at least if Katara is with Zuko she can live in a palace instead of some tree house in a forest.

**Final Question- Would you choose Yue or Suki if Yue were still alive?**

I dont know! Stop trying to make my brain hurt!

_Thank you for taking our shipping survey! The best and most accurate in the world! Please mail this back to the address that sent it to you, and your results will be mailed to you in 2-3 buisness days! Thanks again_

Sokka looked over his quiz and his answers before rolling it up and attaching it to the messenger hawk. He watched as it flew away.

"Wow" Sokka said surprised "That was surprisingly fun!" Sokka had like the quiz the mysterious sender who had mailed to him. It had made him think about things he never thought of before, like Toph and Aang, who would have ever thought of that! It also made him think about Yue and Suki but not really much in a bad way, just a way that made him wonder, who would he choose if Yue were still alive? But one thing the survey REALLY showed him, was that he had to keep a close eye on Zuko and Katara.

**2-3 buisness days later**

"Sokka! you got a letter!" Katara yelled to her brother. Sokka ran and took the letter from her.

"Thanks" he said before hurrying off to go read his results leaving behind a very confused and curious Katara.

Sokka reads his results.

_Congratulations! You ship_  
_Sukka, Taang, Yukka, Kataang_

Hey! Hope you liked it! I also wrote ones for Toph and Aang, but I didn't post it in case you guys didn't like this one.

So this chapter is a tiny little sneek peek into the future for The Great War of Avatar. It's pretty much showing Season 3 Sokka's views on shipping. If you hated it, sorry for wasting your time. The next chapter should be up in a few days (maybe even today if I get around to it) and i'm sorry for the wait. Tell me what you think and remember to review about your fav ships so they get fuel and amo! (You will see exactly what this is in the next chapter). Also, get ready cuz, next time we're gonna meet the shippers!


	3. Season 1 This is War

**Hello Shippers! Here, we finally introduce our valient warriors fighting for their ship! This will be a story of hatred, betrayal, romance, and shipping! I am writing this story in 3 parts, Season 1, Season 2, and Season 3. This part is Season one so some couples don't exist yet. So remember, if I don't write a pairing , its because its season 1 and it doesn't exist yet. Season 1 ships are Kataang, Sukka, Harutara, Zutara, Jetara, Maang, Yukka. Enjoy the fic!**

**_-Revised-  
__A few revisions, nothing big._**

**_"The Great War was without precedent ... never had so many nations taken up arms at a single time. Never had the battlefield been so vast… never had the fighting been so gruesome..."_**

Dash was standing at the bow, looking out into the distance at the dark little figure sailing towards them miles away.

_'They should be here in about an hour or two' _he thought as he shifted his gaze to the bright blue sky. The sun was shining brightly, the waves gently crashed against the seashore, seagulls flew around above, soaring threw the clouds.

_'It's a beautiful day, definitely not the day to start a war' _Dash thought, pondering his decison as his bright blue eyes stared up at the sky and the wind tossled his jet black hair. He was like that for quite some time before someone approached him from behind.

"Uh, Dash" his thoughts were interrupted at the sound of his top advisors voice

"That's Captain Dash to you, Aaron." Dash replied with a smirk.

Aaron rolled his eyes and smiled "Yeah, sure" Aaron replied sarcastically. Aaron and Dash had been best friends since the 2nd grade, and they just so happened to like all the same things. Including ships. So luckily, Aaron didn't have to worry about things like titles with Dash.

"Well anyway, the Zutarians have arrived."

"What?" Dash whipped his head around and saw that the dark figure in the distance had vanished. He was sure it would've taken at least an hour for them to get here due to their distance away from the ship.

"They probably got a fuel-up or something." Aaron suggested, reading the confusion on Dash's face.

"Two, by the looks of it" Dash replied. That would be the only valid reason explaining how they got here so fast. Ugh, that Zutara fandom is sprouting up so fast, it would be bigger than Kataang's if they didn't do something soon! Any regrets Dash had about starting the war were completely vanished from his mind.

"Well, we best get going." Aaron said smirking "The Zutarians are waiting."

Dash rolled his eyes and grimly trailed behind Aaron as they made their way through the halls of the ship. It's walls were painted blue and orange, and decorated with frames filled with Kataang snapshots and fanart. Being surrounded by his element, he straightened up and tried not to look so annoyed as he approached them. There were three girls in thin, red, form fitting armor with gold and blue designs. The girl standing in the middle slightly in front of the other girls, who Dash guessed was the leader, had long wavy dark brown hair and very light brown skin.

"Hi" he said extending his hand to the girl in the middle "my name is Dash"

"Hey, I'm Chi" she said taking his hand and shaking it. They both shook each others hand stiffly and a bit more aggressively than normal. When they were released from the others grasp, they both simultaneously rubbed their hands on there pants, then glared at eachother.

"Nice to see you accepted our invitaion." Aaron cut in trying to relieve some of the tension. "Now who are these two lovely young ladies." Aaron asked nodding his head to the girls at Chi's side.

_'Oh Aaron, always the flirt.'_ I thought before sending him a warning glare reminding them what they were.

"This is Nina" she said gesturing to the girl on her right who had blue eyes and very long black hair pulled into a braid. "and that's Mea." she said referring to the girl on her left who had wavy, light brown, slightly longer than shoulder length hair and tan skin, the other girl gave a small wave. They were all pretty but he couldn't stand the sight of any of them.

"This is Aaron my top advisor and my other advisors are already in the meeting room." Dash stated, wanting to get this over with so he wouldn't have to be in the presence of these Zutarians any longer than he had to. "So lets get on with this."

Dash heard the girls whispering behind him as they passed through the Kataang embellished hallways.

"Look at that one!" Nina exclaimed as she touched a frame that held a piece of fanart that showed Katara and Aang gazing at eachother with loving eyes.

"I know! She's like two feet taller than him!" Mea agreed.

"Ugh, how could someone stand this ship" Chi said as her hand brushed the side of another frame that just so happened to be Dash's favorite.  
_  
'Why did they have to touch them? I don't want their grimy little Zutara germs on my Kataang fanart!' _Dash thought irrited that they had to touch almost all his photos with their disgusting Zutarian hands.

"I know, who would wanna put poor Katara through the torture of having to bend down to kiss her boyfriend!" Mea said as she touched one that showed Katara leaning slightly as she kissed Aang.

"Seriously! thats li-"

"I can hear you!" Dash yelled at the girls behind him.  
Chi only glared at Dash.

"It's ok ladies. All of these horrific pictures will be blown up soon enough" she said talking to the girls but looking menacingly at Dash.

"Unless of course Dash would like to reconsider his decision to start a war with one of the greatest ships in the Avatar fandom." she said as she stared him down.

"Oh please" Dash said rolling his eyes " The oh so admirable _'Zutara'_ you praise so surely probably only takes up about 30% of the fandom." Chi smirked.

"And the numbers are only getting higher."

Dash had no reply to that, but luckily, he didn't need one, for they had arrived at the meeting room.

Everyone walked in and Dash took a seat at the head of the table on the left side with Aaron next to him, while Chi sat at the head on the right side, Mea and Nina next to her.

"Wow, there are a lot of empty seats." Aaron pointed out.

"Our advisors will be here in a few minutes." said Chi

"What? We're already late as it is! We dont have time to wait for your advisors!" yelled an angered Dash "Why didn't you mention them before?"

"It never came up! Besides, I'm mentioning it now, aren't I?"

"We're starting without them!"

"No we're not! You have all your advisors, it's only fair that I have mine as well"

"Sorry we're late." an advisor said as he walked in with four more following behind him. There were three male and two female advisors. All wearing the Zutara armor.

"About time you got here." Dash replied sourly as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Chi stood from her chair and yelled angrily at him. "Hey! Ty has bladder problems and they were waiting for him!"

Ty blushed as the Kataangers snickered.

Chi blushed and sat down. "Oops, sorry Ty"

"Well now that we have the issue of Ty's bladder cleared up, lets get on with this."

The snickering died down and the meeting began.

They spoke of the Terms and Rules of War. The meeting was a long one and the two ships disagreed on many things.

"There shouldn't be a limit to how many people you can enlist in your army" Chi argued

"Yes there should!" Dash replied

"It would make the odds more equal if there is a limit." Spoke one of Dash's advisors.

"But war isn't about equality, its about advantges and strategy!" Chi retaliated.

"This is helping you." Dash stated "Our ship is much bigger than yours, wouldn't you want this?"

"The Zutara Ship may be smaller for now but not for long, there should be no limit, make your army as big as you want, because soon enough, ours will be bigger."

"Chi are you sure about this?" Nina questioned.

"Trust me Nina, I know what I'm doing"

"Ok then" Dash said smirking "No limit, but drafting isn't allowed."

"Deal." she agreed. This had truly worked to his advantage! Her confidence and pride in her ship was causing her not to think clearly. Kataang was more than half the size of the Zutara ship. Surely the odds were for them!

"Umm, can I use the bathroom" said Ty blushing furiously.

"Uhh, sure" Dash said. Mike, please escort him to the bathroom. Mike began to stand when suddenly Ty interrupted.

"I passed a bathroom on my way here, I know where one is." said Ty.

"Very well then" Mike sat down "Lets continue" Dash ordered as Ty left the room.

**:-o-:-o-:-o-:-o-:-o-:-o-:**

"Ok, its been twenty minutes, where's your little friend."

"He probably just has more buisness to attend to than we thought."

"What? He has Diarrhea too?"

"Probably."

". . ."

**:-o-:-o-:-o-:-o-:-o-:-o-:**

The meeting went on for another two hours, excluding the half hour break, before they decided to wrap things up.

"Ok, and when the war is won, any charges against the winning side are null and void?" Chi questioned.

"That is correct." answered Dash.

"Good, so thats the end of that."

"Yes!" squealed Mea in excitement.

Everyone stood from thier seats and stretched there stiff limbs. Chi read and signed some papers before leaving the meeting room with the rest of the Zutarians. The Zutarians walked through the ship's hallways to the entrance as Dash and Aaron walked close behind. When they reached it, Dash and Aaron set the plank that connected the ships so the Zutarians could walk accross it. Chi, Nina, Mea, and four advisors walked accross the plank to their ship. As the door to thier ship was lifted Chi said one last thing.

"Let the war begin."

Then sounded an explosion so loud the ship shook, unless the shaking was a result of the _cause _of the exposion. The ship shook furiously and Aaron and Dash ducked to the floor. Then a question to answer all his questions went through his mind as the trembling began to ease.

_'Where was Ty?'_

He realized he had forgotten about the advisor and that he had been absent the whole meeting since leaving to go to the bathroom. How coud he have not remembered, he racked his brain for reasons. Then he remembered right after he had asked where Ty was the first time, Chi had started a big debate with him about Kataang and the whole room went crazy as everyone debated with eachother on which ship was superior. This must've caused Dash to completely forget about the boy.

Dash stood up and ran around shouting orders.

"Everyone! Search the ship for Zutarians! Search for a general with red, blue, and gold armor! Don't stop until I give further orders!" He, as well searched the ship. Him and Aaron searched and searched and finally, they came to a stop in front of the supply room and smelled smoke. The doors lock was broken, now on the floor, nothing but a crushed, beaten peace of metal.

"Oh no."

The supply room held all there amo, uniforms, weapons, and even normal appliances such as extra toothbrushes, pencils, paper, Avatar episode discs, toothpastes, and books.

As they opened the door, they saw that the room was filled with piles of ash and burnt boxes, nothing survived the explosion. But plastered accross the walls were Zutara pictures and fanart. The Zutara items were the only things in the room not burnt to a crisp.

"NOOOO!" Dash yelled.

"Hey, maybe he didn't get too far, we might still be able to catch him!" Aaron suggested.

The two boys ran out of the room at top speed to the stern of the ship and saw two things. They saw 'Zutara FTW' spraypainted on the back of the ship. Second, they saw Ty in a rowboat heading towards the Zutara ship a few yards away.

Dash's first instinct was to attack him until he realized he had nothing to attack him with. He only glared as Ty reached the Zutara ship and was pulled up with the rowboat to safety.

"Well played Zutarians" Aaron said with a smirk on his face and the slightest hint of admiration in his voice. This earned him a death glare from Dash.

"What?" Aaron asked shrugging. He turned on his heel and began to walk saying over his shoulder "This _is _war".

Dash turned his attention over to the Zutara ship which was now happily sailing away.

"Yes" Dash said, glaring at the ship "This is war"

As Dash glared at the vessel's retreating form, the Zutara Ship seemed just a little bit bigger.

**Woo! I finally started the actual story! Sorry this chapter wasn't very good but I edited a few little things and reposted it so it's a little better now. I was just trying to introduce the main characters and get the plot of the story going. I still hope you liked it! And now you know why you should support your ships in your reviews! The Kataangers are gonna need ALOT of good reviews if there gonna get there amo back. But Zutarians, its lookin pretty good for you...so far. In the beginning when the Zutarians got to the Kataang Ship really fast, that was because two people left a review saying they liked Zutara. Sorry to 'Me' who is a Maiko fan, the Maikoans will get your fuel-up once they exist! Thanks for reading and I already started the next chapter so it should be up really soon!**

_**-Revised-**_

_**I am sorry for the wait, but on the bright side, today you will be getting some revised, and some brand new chapters! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Keep on Reading


	4. Season 1 Flashlights and FuelUps

hi**, Crazichi here! :D And I'm back with chapter 5. Wow I'm actually jealous of the Zutarians. I wish I could live on the Zutara ship. Oh well, once the war starts picking up more steam, the Zutarians won't be laughing for long. Although, they DO have another fuel-up, thanks to. . .**

**RANDOMPERSON()!**

**Thanks for you review, the Zutarians love you! I actually planned to wtite this chapter one way, but then I changed it because of your review. Sooo, the Zutarians appreciate your review GREATLY! You really saved them!**

**Everyone else, enjoy the chapter. **

**-Revised-  
_I changed a few things, but not much._**

**_"In war, there are no unwounded soldiers."_**  
**_-_****_Jose Narosky_**

* * *

The Zutarians laughed hysterically.

"I know! I just wish I could have seen the look on his face!" Chi exlaimed.

"I did!" Ty stated proudly "I was laughing so hard I turned blue!" everyone laughed!

"That was an awesome idea Chi!" Mea complimented.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have worked without Ty's amazing skills! I was so nervous you wouldn't be able to plant all the bombs in time!" Chi replied.

"Yeah, and good thinking starting the debate to distract the Kataangers." Nina added.

"Oh that was just quick thinking, and insulting Kataang on a ship of Kataangers seemed like the obvious way to go." Chi admitted

"And Ty's idea to spraypaint _'Zutara FTW'_ on the back of the Kataang ship was brilliant!" she added " but it was also risky! Good thing you made it out in time, or Dash would've had your head!" Everyone laughed.

"Cheers! to Chi and Ty for a job well done!" said Fred, a soldier on the Zutara ship.

Everyone picked up their glasses of apple cider and knocked them before taking a satisfied sip!

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Those lousy, good for nothing, ugh! Stupid Zutarians!" Dash shouted as he paced around the room while he ranted to a very bored Aaron.

"Just face it, the Zutarians are more clever than we first perceived. If you keep underestimating them, it'll be easier for them to keep pulling tricks on us." Aaron said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, I guess your right. What we need is to get revenge. I'm not helping anyone by whining about it like a little baby." Dash agreed

"Nope! Especially not me!" This earned Aaron a glare from Dash. "So whats the plan."

"We should sneak onto the Zutara ship, and do something to them!" Dash offered.

"Like what?" Aaron questioned.

"Hmmm" suddenly, a sly smile appeared on Dash's face.

"What are you-"

"Come Aaron, we have some buisness to attend to."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Ok you guys, let's be serious for a minute." Chi ordered.

"Ok, what's up boss?" said a Zutara soldier.

"Ok, we're in a war, right? So we should really start thinking about things like alliances!" suggested Chi.

"Yeah!" said Mea.

"Ok, lets start brainstorming, tell me all the other ships this season."

"Ok, we have Sukka, Harutara, Jetara, and Maang" said Nina as she counted each ship on her fingers.

"Yeah, not including slash ships" said Fred.

"This is TvY7 people! Not gonna happen! The slash ships can go sail over the edge of a waterfall for all I care." Chi said with a roll of her eyes.

**Elsewhere**

The Zukaang ship was happily sailing over calm, clear waters when suddenly they heard the sound of rushing water.

"Ahhh, so peaceful" said the captain of the Zukaang ship. He closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful sounds of rushing water.

"Uhh sir" said one of the generals of the Zukaang ship. "I belive we're about to sail over the edge of a waterfall."

"What?" the Zukaang captain saw the waterfall "Oh no"

The ship sailed over the edge and crashed to the bottom with a splash. Everyone survived and swam over to shore though it was hard because some people had broken arms or legs.

When everyone was safe on the land, they heard screams and looked up to see the Katoph ship falling down the waterfall as well. They crashed to the surface of the water all the same and came swimming over to shore.

The Zukaang and Katuki captains looked at eachother.

"You too"  
"Yup"

**Back at the Zutara Ship**

"Ok so anyone got any bright ideas." asked Chi.

"Um, what about Maang, it will be a ship that can oppose Kataang by setting Aang up with Meng!" suggested one person.

"Nah, they're too much of a oneshot pairing, I don't think we're ever going to see Meng again in the series. It would be pointless." replied Chi.

"Uhh, how about Harutara." suggested someone else.

"Oh please, Harutara is _barely_ a ship." said Chiwith a roll of her eyes. "Besides, we most likely wont be seeing Haru in a while, that ship will probably get old fast."

"Sukka?" suggested Nina.

"Hmm, not bad, lots of Sukka shippers are Zutarians, so that's more fanart and amo for us since the shippers will be pleased, there is somewhat of development in Suki and Sokka's relationship, plus, Sukka seems to be a pretty permanent ship on the show!" Chi smiled.

"Nina, write a letter to the Sukka Ship asking them to ally themselves with us."commanded Chi.

"Great! this is-" Mea's sentence was interrupted when suddenly all the lights went out and the music turned off.

"What the?"

"What just happened?"

"What's going on?"

Many Zutarians wondered.

"I think I know" said Chi her eyes squinting in the darkness. She got up and went on her search for Dash and his friend.

**With Dash and Aaron**

After getting the supplies, Aaron and Dash put on all black and stealthily made their way to the Zutara ship in a little rowboat. They came from the side so the guards at the front and the watchmen wouldn't see them.

They made their way up the side of the boat and ran to the front of the ship, beat up the guards, and stole their uniforms. Dash and Aaron had taken Karate together, so taking down the guards was the easy part.

They put on the Zutara uniform and looked down at them in disgust.

"Ugh, I feel like a traitor in this uniform, I need to watch the Fortuneteller when I get back to the ship so I can clear my mind of all that is Zutara for at least a half hour." Dash never thought he'd find himself wearing the Zutara uniform, and just thinking about it made him nauseous.

"Come on, lets just get in and get out quickly so we can take off the uniforms then!" said Aaron.

"How are we gonna hide the tools!" Dash exclaimed as he remembered they were a crucial part to the plan.

"Uhh, we'll say we're swapping rooms and that the bag is some of your stuff!" Aaron suggested.

"Good! I just hope it doesn't make too much noise while we're walking." Dash said

"Yeah, me neither, well lets go!"

The two boys walked to the ships entrance and prepared their eyes for the sight they were about to see.

They knocked on the door and the watchmen looked down to see two Zutarian soldiers at the door. He made the signal for the doormen to pull down the door. As the drawbridge lowered, Aaron and Dash took a few steps back.  
Their mouths fell to the floor when they saw the ship. They walked inside, completely amazed.

"Whoa!" said Dash.

"The Zutarians sure do know how to decorate." said Aaron a little more to himself than to anyone else

They walked around as "Pon De Replay" played in the background. The Zutara ship was amazing! The lights were actually red, blue, and purple stage lights lined accross the ceiling. The walls were lined with tables and video frames. The video frames played slideshows of some of the best Zutara art, lists of the best Zutara fanfiction, and they even played the greatest Zutara AMV's that there were! The tables were lined with brownies, fruit bowls, cupcakes, candy bowls, vegetables and dip, cookies, crackers, cheese, mini cinnabons and there were coolers filled with fruit punch, soda, cider, water, and even milk for the cookies!

"Wow, it's like a party in here!" said Aaron very excited.

Dash pointed to the giant banner at the end of the hall they were walking down.

_'Zutara Ship, where everyday is a party'_

"Whoa, does that mean it's like this everyday!" said Aaron, now ecstatic.

Dash then again pointed to the poster. Aaron slapped his hand down.

"Yeah, I know, the poster, it was kind of a rhetorical question."

"Well we're not here to admire the Zutarians, decorative skills." Dash said annoyed at his friends enthusiasm. "We're here to get revenge!" said Dash. But Aaron wasn't listening, he was laughing at an anti-Kataang comic that was playing on one of the video frames. Dash glared at his friend, feeling slightly betrayed.

Aaron looked over at his glaring friend and his smile dropped.

"Oh, i'm sorry, it was just so funny! Aang was like-"

"Whatever, lets just do what we have to do and get out of here before you get any more contaminated." Dash said as he dragged his friend down the hall.

"Aww, come on Dash, can't we hang out a little first, I mean-"

"No!" Dash said firmly.

Aaron knew there was no changing Dash's mind, so he decided to take in as much of the Zutara Ship as he could. He looked at the video frames, drooled over the food on the counters, and even peeked inside the rooms. He saw people eating, people flirting, people in jacuzzi's and, oh my god, was that a bounce house?

"I can't wait til' we sink this ship to te bottom of the ocean!" said a very angry Dash.

"No!" blurted Aaron. Dash gave him a weird look.

"I, mean, uh, cant we just like, kick off the Zutarians and take ownership of it once we overpower them and win the war!" suggested Aaron.

"No, but we can sink it to the bottom of the ocean." replied Dash even more pissed.

_'Oh well' _thought Aaron _'at least I still have the memories'_ Aaron sighed and continued to follow Dash through the ship.

Dash walked through the ships halls bumping into people and even spilling a few of their drinks.

He didn't care though, Dash felt angry, Dash felt furious, he felt betrayed, but worst of all, he actually felt jealous. He was jealous of the Zutarians which made him even more angry. AND he was jealous that Aaron liked the Zutara Ship better than the Kataang ship, which made him feel even more betrayed. But he was also angry that HE liked the Zutara Ship better as well, which made him jealous, which made him FURIOUS that he was jealous of a ship that makes him angry!

Dash and Aaron finally found the power box that controlled all the electricity that ran through this Zutara Ship. Dash smirked. he took out his screw driver and opened up the box to reveal a lot of switches, cables and wires.

He took out his cable cutters and sliced one of the wires. Nothing. He cut another wire. Nothing. He cut another wire. Noth-

"Hey! What happened to the hot tub!" He heard a random guy yell from one of the rooms.

Dash smirked, and continued to slice though the wires before finally the lights went out and all the electricity in the ship was out.

"And now, so they cant just reconnect the wires..." Dash picked up a glass of Hawaiian Punch and poured it on the metal box.

"Oops" he said with fake innocence.

"Ok, lets go now!" said Aaron.

They took off their stolen armor and layed them on the floor. Good thing they had on there black clothes, it made it easier to make there way through the confused crowd of Zutarians.

Dash and Aaron broke out in to a huge fit of laughter as they rode away in their row boat.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Chi didn't find Dash, but she did find two unconcious guards on deck and two Zutara armor uniforms by the power box . Well technically she tripped over the uniforms, but that was besides the point! The point was, Dash had snuck onto her ship, and now, it was too dark to see her own fingers in front of her face! She called down the ship mechanic and twenty minutes later, the mechanic came with his tool box.

"Sorry, I got lost on my wa-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just fix it." said Chi. She felt bad for treating the mechanic that way, but she was just irritated is all.

"Ok, ok, just let me look for my flashlight. . . ahh, here it is!" he made his way over to the power box and flipped up the swith of his flashlight, then he flicked it down again, then up again, and then he shook it. He slowly and nervously, turned his head over in Chi's direction. And Chi? Well by now, her ears had turned red, not that you could see it since it was pitch black! But, also, you could feel the hot rage radiating from her body, and good thing too, because duue to lack of power, the heater was off, the ship was freezing! At least they had Chi's anger to keep them warm!

"What. happened. NOW?"

"Uh, well, uh-"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"I played man hunt with the guys last night around the ship and. . . so . . .I guess. . .my flashlight ran out of batteries." He quickly covered his head with his hands to protect himself from Chi's wrath.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Chi! this story is Rated K! Watch your language! The children my be reading"

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE BIG ISSUE HERE!" Chi screamed in frustration.

"Now! Take your stuff outside on deck where there's LIGHT, look for batteries, and DON'T break the fourth wall again!" Chi yelled at the poor mechanic. He grabbed his stuff and scurried away in fear of the captain and seriously needing to pee his pants after that encounter.

"Whoa Chi! we heard your yelling all the way three halls down." said Nina as she walked towards Chi, Mea trailing close behind.

"I'm fine. Sorry for being so loud."

"S'ok!" said Mea.

The mechanic came back very nervously covering his face with his tool box. Chi took many deep breaths before calmly looking at the mechanic.

"Whats the matter?" Chi asked sweetly.

"Umm, well, I may...just maybe...well I am...well uh. . .I'm out of batteries."

"So how are you gonna fix the power? I mean you ARE the mechanic? Unless, we hired you and PAY you to be a USELESS WASTE OF AIR!" Chi said red again.

"Whoa Chi chill!" Nina said trying to calm the captain down."

"Oh I'm chill alright, VERY chill! Since this idiot doesn't even have batteries for his stupid flashlight so he can fix the electricity and turn the heat on, I'm very chill!"

"Wait a sec, my laptop runs on a battery, so it still works!" said Nina excited.

"So?" said Ch giing her a skeptical look.

"And we have an extra fuel up!"

"Meaning. . ."

"We can try to use the fuel-up to turn the electricity on for at least an hour so that we can have light, so that he can fix the electricity!"

"Oh my God, yes! Thats brilliant!" Chi and Nina ran to Nina's room and turned on her laptop where all the fuel-ups were transfered to.

"Ok, randomperson(), your fuel-up is about to save a mechanics life!" said Nina causing both girls to giggle.

They waited for the fuel-up to load and. . . flick! The lights turned on! They heard the music turn on and a warmth filled the room as a huge cheer erupted through the ship!

"Nina, I otta give you a badge!" praised Chi.

"That would be nice!" The girls giggled and ran back over to where they left Mea and the mechanic ignoring everything around them as they ran through the crowd of Zutarians.

"Sorry about freaking out on you and losing my cool." Chi apologized to the mechanic.

"I may never sleep peacefully again, but it's fine. Now I can get started on this power box!"

The mechanic got to work fixing the box and reconnecting the wires, but when he flicked the switch back on. . .

"Uh oh" he said.

"Wh-What happened?"

The mechanic felt around the power box and felt stickiness on his fingers when he pulled them out.

"It seems someone poured juice in the box."

"Well, what does that mean?" asked Chi worried.

"It means i'll have to clean out the box and then replace every single wire with a new one."

"But, we're in the middle of the sea, where are we gonna find that stuff."

"I've got extra wires in my office, but it will take about three hours to get the job done." Chi started to mumble under her breath about how he has extra wires, but he can't even find himself a working flashlight.

"But the fuel-up only lasts one hour!" complained Nina.

"Listen, I want you to go to EVERY person on this entire ship and ask them for a flashlight until you get one and you can fix that power box" ordered Chi.

"Yes mam," The mechanic said before running away.

"Ugh, what a stressful day, I haven't even been in my room since I woke up this morning!"

"Well, after the mechanic finds a flashlight and fixes the electricity, everything will be fine again and we can get back at those lousy Kataangers!"

"Yeah, guess your right!" said Chi as she smiled at Nina.

The girls turned around and walked trough the halls only to strangely notice people's attention completely directed to the video frames. The girls looked at eachother in confusion and walked over to one of the groups. Chi's eyes widened. In orange and blue marker, comments had been written all over the video frames.

_'Zutara sux'_

_'Kataang is canon'_

_Mike and Bryan ship Kataang'_

and

_'Kataang FTW XP'_ had been written all over the screens. Nina licked her finger and rubbed the screen of the video frame and some of the marker rubbed off with it.

"At least it's not permanent" Nina stated sheepishly. Chi ran around the ship to see just how far the Kataanger boys had gone to terrorize her ship. She passed hallway after hallway of vadalized video frames, but her biggest shock came at the end of the main hallway. The main hallway is where photos of all the generals, advisors, and the captain of the ship were hung on the walls. On everyone's mouths in big red permanent marker (Chi could smell it) a cigarette had been drawn. And on Chi's photo, which was the biggest, it had been written:

_'Proof! Zutara is a crack ship'_

By now Chi wanted to jump into the ocean, swim to the Kataang Ship, and slaughter Dash with her two bare hands. But instead she ran to her room as fast as she could before the tears could fall from her eyes. She wiped the tears in her eyes away with the back of her hand and looked over at the table beside her bed to grab a tissue. And sitting right there, plain as day, was a brand new flashlight and a little note.

_Sincerely,_  
_Dash _

Chi's scream could be heard across the Pacific Ocean.

**LOL! Love this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! Hope you liked it as much as I did! And as a gift from the Zutarians in thanks for her fuel-up, they are giving you a brand new virtual pocket flashlight! Hope you enjoy it! And for the rest of you! keep fueling your ships, you never know when they'll need it the most ; D ! Already started the next chapter (which pretty much shows what happens after this) and it does not look pretty for the Kataangers! : D We will also be seeing Sukka come in soon! And the other ships will start getting involved! The war is really starting to heat up and I cant wait to write it! **

**Keep on Reading!**


	5. Season 1 Allies and Enemies

**Hey Everybody! I just got back from vacation! Bleh! More school tomorrow! Oh well! I'll TRY to update at least once every two weeks, but no promises except that I WILL finish this fic. It will be alot easier to write this fic if I, and the shippers, had more support, so PLEASE review! Also constructive criticism on my writing would be nice. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**-Revised-  
****_I was to lazy to do anything to this chapter. Sorry. I don't like it that much but it tells the story._ **

_**"War is a poor chisel to carve out tomorrow." **_

**_-Martin Luther King Jr._**

Chi stormed through the ship in a fit of rage! She didnt care that she was walking through the ship with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. She stormed past everyone in the ship, her mind set on only one place. Nina saw Chi's state and instantly chased after her friend when she stormed past her.

"Ok Chi, come on, lets just calm down." said Nina.

"Those Kataangers think their so smart!" growled Chi.

"Lets just go to The Lounge and get some latte's!"

"If they think i'm EVER gonna let this go they've got another thing coming."

"Ok, um, how about a nice nap!"

"Those Kataangers are about to be in for the surprise of their life!"

Chi kept on walking, with Nina trying to keep up, until she came to the end of a hallway that was rarely used. On the wall was a bright orange and blue button covered by a little glass box.

"Chi dont you think we should save this for-"

"Look Nina, this war is advancing at a very rapid pace, almost to the point where if we use this button any other time but now, it will be a weak attempt at minor damage. Right now, it will be a surprise and will be a hard mess to clean up considering they have no supplies at all and wont be able to replace what was destroyed." Chi explained.

"Actually, your right, now would be te best time to use it." Nina agreed.

"Glad you see it my way Nina." Chi said with a smile before pressing her finger against the big orange button.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Dash and Aaron finally sailed back to their ship on their little rowboat. The doors opened for them and they we're greeted with many worried faces, relieved sighs, and questions of confusion.

"Don't worry everybody" Dash said confidently "We just went over to teach those Zutara punks a lesson. Nobody messes with Kataang and gets away wi-"

BOOM!

There was that familiar sound of an explosion.

BOOM!

And there it was again.

BOOM!

And again?

Dash ran over to the first hallway only to see that three of his framed Kataang photos had been blown to ash.

BOOM!

There went another one. He ducked as a photo next to him exploded as well. His pictures were all beeing blown up one by one in a row down the hallway. BOOM! But how could this have happened? Dash racked his rain for an answer.

_Ugh, how could someone stand this ship" Chi said as her hand brushed the side of another frame. That happened to be Dash's favorite._  
_"I know, who would wanna put poor Katara through the torture of having to bend down to kiss her boyfriend!" Mea said as she touched one that showed Katara leaning slightly as she kissed Aang. _

"The meeting day!" BOOM! "Thats why they kept touching my fanart!" BOOM! "They were planting bombs!" Dash exclaimed, glad he had found the answer.

_Her hand brushed the side of another frame. That happened to be Dash's favorite._

"No" Dash said in realization. He ran down the halls as fast as he could, (the explsions following close behind) until he reached his favorite fanart. He looked all over the framed photograph until he found the mini bomb. He struggled to peel it off and throw it out the window before his favorite picture was blown to smithereens!

BOOM!

_'Come on'_

BOOM!

_'Just a little more!'_

BOOM!

He reeled back quickly before his fingers were blown up with the picture. He watched as his favorite fanart blew up right before his eyes.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Well" Chi said as she brushed her hands together. "I hope that taught those Kataangers a lesson on who to mess with." She walked away proudly with her head held high, poofy red eyes and tear stained cheeks forgotten.

She walked through the halls of the ship and saw that the video frames were being cleaned up and the pictures in the main hallway were being replaced.

_'I guess things are looking up'_ Chi thought happily.

"Hello captain!" said a maintenance man.

"Hey Kevin, whats up." Chi replied with a smile.

"We have discovered something that may or may not be of any interest to you."

"Well give it a shot!"

"While cleaning off the video frames, we have discovered that some of the messages were written in permanent marker, while others were written with the washable kind." stated Kevin. "We told yor Co Head Advisor, Nina, and she told us to report this straigt to you and ask you for further instruction."

"Hmm." Chi said as she rubbed her chin and thought this over for a little. "Yes thank you for reporting this to me, you may return to your duties." Chi said. Kevin saluted her, which she respectfully returned.

"This is very interesting," Chi sad smirking "very interesting indeed.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"I cant believe this!" Dash yelled in frustration. "We finally had them! We were finally one step ahead, and they somehow manage to beat us again!"

"Dash-"

"I cant believe they blew up the picture my little brother drew for me before-" Dash stopped and frowned "before I left him."

"You know what this means right Dash?" questioned Aaron.

"Yes, I do, its time to get down to buisness, no more of these childish games!"

"Yeah!. . .so what should we do."

Dash glared "Well I was thinking" Dash said as a smile played accross his lips. "Its time we made an alliance."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Do you know what this means Nina!" Chi said, her face washed and her eyes no longer swollen and red.

"No, thats why I told them to report to you."

Chi giggled, "It _means _one of our _darling _little Kataanger boys have a soft spot for Zutara."

"Hmm," Nina said as she mulled the information over in her mind. I never thought about it that way."

"Exactly, we'e just found another weakness, besides the plenty of other ones, in the Kataang ship! We really could use this kid to our advantage!"

"He's the same age as us."

"But he's young and naive for liking a ship like Kataang."

"Ha! Yeah your right." Nina said as she picked up a chip from one of the bowls next to her. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"Why, try to get him to join forces with us of course, the Kataang ship will lose one of their top advisors, Dash will be heartbroken and distracted, ad it will be an easy win!" Chi said as she smiled.

"SO how do we start"

"We sneek onto the ship, and leave him a secret letter."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"No! Thats dangerous and stupid and... just no!"

"Awww, come on boss." a soldier pleaded.

"No, No, No, and NO!"

"Pleeeeeeeaase! I'm sure they'd be all for it!" begged another soldier.

"No! After what we did to the Kataang ship, we need to keep interaction as limited as possible!"

"We can box there hands!" suggested yet another soldier.

"But...well...fine, Mea, write a letter to the Kataang ship telling them about our little...proposition."

"Yes, ma'am"

Chi sighed, its time like these when she remembered her and her soldiers on her ship were just teenagers.

**Hope you liked it! You may have noticed that interaction between Mea and Chi is very small, that has something to do with the plot. . .Ohhh, I wonder what the soldiers are asking Chi about, and what does it have to do with the Kataangers? Wait, til' next time to find out! Please review! **

**Keep on Reading**


	6. Season 1 A Time to Party

**Hey! I'm back! I know! Pretty fast huh? Anyway! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Also, it's time to give the shippers a little break from all the scheming, and planning, and explosions. And thats exactly what will happen in this chapter! This chapter is a lot more laid back but it still has a few things that wil contribute to the plot of the story, so it NOT FILLER. Please enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! **

"Chi!" Nina and Mea shouted in unison as they ran down the hall to their captain, both holding letters in their hands. Chi turned around to acknowledge them.

"I finished with my letter!" shouted Nina in excitement.

"Me too!" replied Mea.

"Ok Nina, give me your letter to Aaron." Nina handed her the letter with a smirk.

_Meet us on deck_

_-Zutara Girls_

"Hmm" Chi said as she thought the letter over in her mind. "It's perfect!" She finally stated.

"Its simple, puzzling, yet also, somewhat seductive, and will provide him with just the right amount of curiosity to make him come. Nice Job Nina." she praised as she handed the paper back to her.

"Meh, I try." Nina said modestly shrugging her shoulders but not able to hide the blush and smile on her face.

"Here Chi, read mine!" Mea said as she handed Chi her letter.

Chi took it and read

_Hello Katangers! We invite you to come on our ship! Its a surprise! Dont worry, we wont try to blow you up or anything! But we will have to give you restraints like handcuffs or something while your on our ship. It will be fun! So, come on over! _

"Uhhh," Chi bit her long nail. "I don't think this will make them very. . .eager to come over." Chi was completely against the whole idea of the Kataangers coming over in the first place, maybe this letter was exactly what she needed, she could at least tell the ship that she tried.

"Actually, scratch that, it's perfect!" Chi exclaimed, smiling widely as she gave Mea a reassuring pat on the back.

"Chi, I know what your doing, stop it. This is exactly what the crew needs! No sneaking around, no explosions, just some good hearted fun! Stop trying to manipulate the situation just because your not getting what you want." Nina said, radiating pure dissapointment.

Chi sighed  
"Fine, Nina, write the letter to the Kataangers inviting them on the ship." She said before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Mea stopped her. Chi turned around, raising her eyebrow in question "What was wrong with my letter." Mea asked dissapointment mixed with confusion evident in her features.

Chi and Nina both visibly flinched.

"Seriously, you don't...see anything wrong with it." Chi asked, truly bewildered at her friend's cluelessness.

"Well...no, I thought it was friendly and inviting, but also informative." Mea replied.

Nina and Chi shared a glance.

"Mea, maybe you should get a few... pointers, from Nina." Chi suggested.

"Oh," Mea frowned "Ok" she said before hanging her head and walking away to her room, sadness evident in her big brown eyes.

**.-.o0o.-.o0o.-.o0o.-.o0o.-.o0o.-.**

Dash woke up the next morning. He stretched the sleep from his muscles and rubbed it from his eyes. He looked over at his nightstand at his daily schedule and saw a white piece of paper on top of it. He opened it up curiously and yawned before reading the strange note. He filled with shock and anger as he finished reading the contents of the small piece of paper.

_'How had those Zutarians snuck on his ship! Oh boy the guards are really gonna hear it'_

He read the note over.

_'But the idea itself doesn't sound to bad...except for the restraints part, but that is completely understandable'_

He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got dressed before leaving his room. It was a nice bright day and he couldn't help but smile as he sat down to eat his breakfast in The Lounge. Aaron came over with a plate of eggs, bacon, and an english muffin, seeming just as happy as energized.

"Howdy Partner!" Aaron exclaimed as he took a seat accross from Dash.

"Hey... I got this weird letter from the Zutarians this morning." Dash said not liking to beat around the bush.

"Oh, really? What did it say?" Aaron asked before lifting a spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"It was inviting us to come onto there ship for a debate and snacks."

"Why would they do that?" asked Aaron as he chewed.

"I...dont know, but it sounds pretty interesting dont you think? And this will give us a chance to get into those Zutarian's heads."

"Yes! It sounds very interesting! We should DEFINITELY go!" exclaimed Aaron excited for another chance to go on the Zutara ship.

"Ok, fine, we'll go."

**.-.o0o.-.o0o.-.o0o.-.o0o.-.o0o.-.**

After announcing the plans to the Kataang Ship, everyone got dressed and ready for a night of relaxation and fun! Girls asked other girks how there hair looked and guys got slapped when they told girls "yes, those jeans do make your butt look big." The ship was in chaos as they prepared themselves. Dash on the other hand had other plans. He slipped the little bombs into his left boot and smirked deviously.

_'Bad move on your part Zutarians, handcuffs cant stop me from dropping bombs.' _

The Zutara Ship pulled up anchored themselves next to them. They laid the plank down to connect the two ships, allowing the Kataangers to walk accross to the Zutara Ship.

Everyone walked by the guards who even gave a friendly wave.

"Nuh uh uh." said Chi, wagging her finger back in forth smirking as Dash walked in. She was wearing a dark pink spagetti strap top with a black mini skirt and black 2-inched heeled sandals, her usually wavy brown hair was crisp and curled.

Dash rolled his eyes, "What do you want Chi?" He said crossing his arms.

"Armor off"

"What!"

"You heard me, take it off now, you're on my ship, you abide by my rules. This is a semi-casual party, so NO armor" she said crossing her arms as well as raising her left eyebrow.  
"Well? I'm waiting."

Dash slowly began to strip off his armor (good thing he had worn sweat clothes under it or he'd be walking around in his under wear!)

"Boots too"

"What! Why?"

"Those are metal armor boots, tonight is about relaxation and fun, take them off."

He slowly took off his boots and Chi swiped them up before he could even completely take off his left boot. Chi flipped the boot upside down and the miniature bombs fell into her hand. She smirked

"Oh! And what do we have here?" She looked at Dash.

"I was convinced not to give you guys restraints but for the safety of my ship, I belive I have no choice."

_'Alright, I can deal with some handcuffs for the night.'_

Suddenly the guards walked over with two small metal boxes with cushioning inside.

"What is THAT?" Dash asked concerned.

"Oh,those? Those are your restraints." Chi explained, smiling.

The guards held him and snapped the restraints onto both his hands. They were'nt unbelievably uncomfortable because of the cushioning on the wrists, but it was heavy on his hands, causing his arms to sag limply to his sides, there were no holes or openings, his hands were already getting sweaty.

Dash glared at the girl as she gave him a satisfied nod before turning around and walking away, her head held high and her curls bouncing with every step she took.

**.-.o0o.-.o0o.-.o0o.-.o0o.-.o0o.-.**

The debate was great and refreshing! It was nice to hear everyone's thoughts and views on their ship, even if it got a little hostile at times. Everyone got to know eachother better, and understood what eachother were thinking, but the real fun started during the party after. Everyone was walking throught the ship, laughing, flirting, dancing. All people on the ship were happy, except for Dash.

"This sucks." He said before taking a sip of his apple cider from a green bendy straw due to his inability to hold a cup.

He was sitting in the dance lounge and watched as all the people danced and had a good time. He looked around for people he knew. He saw Mea dancing, surrounded by a group of boys (some of which were Kataangers). He saw Nina talking and laughing with some girl he recognized from his ship, Tanya was her name? He saw Aaron trying to flirt with some Zutara girl.

_'Traitor'_

"What's your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you loosen up and have a little fun!"

"Why would I wanna dance around and 'have fun' with scum like you"

"Your soldiers dont seem to mind us, in fact, they seem to enjoy us very much" she said gesturing to a Kataanger and a Zutarian making out on a couch. "Us Zutarians are known for being very...passionate." she smirked as she saw him scowl at the sight.

"Come on, have fun just this one night, then everyone will go back to hating eachother again." Chi pleaded.

"Why do you care anyway?" Dash shot back.

"Because I worked hard on this party and your aura is totally killing the mood."

"You actually belive in that aura stuff?"

"Aura's are a huge part of Avatar!"

"That doesn't mean you have to believe in them!"

"Whatever" Chi turned away, crossing her arms. "I'm not here to argue with you. _**I **_am gonna have fun tonight.

She started to walk away and Dash only glared at her retreating form before his features softened for a second and he called out to her.

"Wait!" he yelled. She stopped walkig and turned her head slightly, looking at him through the side of her left eye. "Yes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude... uh, do you wanna...dance or something, you know, so i'll stop being so...umm uptight." He stumbled on his words as his hands began to sweat even more in his restraints.

She smirked, "You really wanna dance?" She said completely turning towards him and crossing her arms. "Even with scum like me?" She raised her eyebrow in question as she smiled devilishly.

"Yes." he said smiling back. "Even with scum like you."

They walked onto the dance floor, just as the song _Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows _began to play.

_So she said what's the problem baby_  
_What's the problem I don't know _  
_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _  
_Think about it every time_  
_I think about it_  
_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_  
_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _  
_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

Chi and Dash danced like that all night, letting loose and just enjoying themselves. They danced and danced, restraints, ships, and war forgotten, they didn't even notice that they were getting a few weird looks from members of their crew. It was like they were the only two people in the room. Heck, Dash even got used to the sweaty restraints! But, alas, the party had to end eventually, and it did.

The Zutarians laid down their plank, therefore connecting the two ships. The Kataangers walked accross while waving goodbye to Zutarians, or giving a goodbye kiss before going back to reality and hating eachother again. Dash stopped before he walked off the ship.

"That was some party." Dash said to Chi.

"Some party it was." she said smirking. She lightly pushed him the direction of the exit. "Now off you go. Hurry! So I can hate you again!" she said smiling.

Dash smiled as well, looking her over one last time before crossing to his ship on the plank, walking over the sea. The second he stepped foot on his ship he remembered the restraints were still their, weighing down his arms to his side.

"Oh, wait!" Dash called out to Chi laughing "I almost forgot, my restraints!"

"Bye Dash" Chi said flashing him a smile before waving, mockingly as the Zutara ship's drawbridge began to close.

Dash stared in shock, mouth agape, before he looked down at the matal boxes at his sides and tried to run, even without the use of his hands.

"Wait!" He slipped and fell flat on his face and the last thing he heard was Chi's laughter right before the door closed and the sound of the ship sailing away before he groaned into the ship's hard, cold, floor.

**I know, I know. You guys are probably thinking "WTH?" . Lets just say, this chapter is the finale of Season One of my story! I personally, thought this chapter was cute! X3 !Next Chapter is the start of Season 2 AND when we start to involve the other ships! Also, i'm looking for a BETA. If you want to beta my story or you have a reccomendation for a good beta, please send me a message! I hope you enjoyed Season 1 of my story! See you soon! **


	7. It's Been a While

**Wow, it's been a while. Sorry about that. **

**And I am also sorry to say I am not updating with a chapter. **

**No, I'm not abandoning the story or putting it on Hiatus (which is another way of saying abandoning the story for most author's) I am simply rewriting the story from beginning to end. I notice many errors as I read over this story, and I want to write it better. I was hoping to find a beta before I broke the news to my readers, but since I have had no offers, I will just rewrite it on my own. I will be reupdating the first few chapters very soon, if not today, check back here later because I will most likey have it up later today. In the meantime, you can read my other story called 'Love of Highschool'. Thank you to all my supporters and I am so sorry for the wait! Hopefully I can make it up to you with the rewrite! Thanks again!**

-Crazichi123

Keep on Reading


	8. Kataang With a Bang!

Believe** it or not, I am back, with a few revisions, and a new chapter. I told you guys, this story _WILL_ have an ending, no matter WHAT, I will not just leave it hanging, or abandon it, or even set it up for adoption. Any fuel ups, or promises of an OC, that I have are still in consideration, even if your not reading this anymore. I probably did, but I really hope I didn't lose all my fans and that this story can still be successful. Ok guys, this is a big chapter so enjoy!**

_**"I am prepared to die, but there is no cause for which I am prepared to kill."**_

_**-Winston Churchill**_

It was satisfying, getting revenge. Especially against a ship that destroyed your supplies, blew up all your fanart, and left you stranded with metal boxes on your hands. But with freed hands, new weapons, a renewed drive, and many other things, Dash was ready to rumble. Oh yes, this would be satisfying.

He sailed across the ocean, relocating the Zutara ship after they had left the party four nights ago. Dash smirked; satisfied that he was able to plant that tracking device onto the Zutara ship on the night of the party. But how you ask?

_Dash and Aaron speed walked through the ship, this time, Aaron stopping every once in a while to grab a snack. _

_"Aaron!" Dash yelled one time when his patience had run thin. _

_"What?" Aaron called. "These cookies are really good!" Aaron said before inhaling another one. "Besides, have you seen the looks people have been giving us? My little snack breaks are making us look a lot less suspicious than us just running around the ship. Can't we just ask for directions?" Before Dash could reply Aaron turned to an unfamiliar face that he assumed to be a Zutarian. _

_"Can you point me in the direction of the nearest single person bathroom? All of these bathrooms have stalls, and I have really bad diarrhea."_

_The guy gave him a look of disgust before telling him to go down the hall make a left and it should be the sixth door on the right. The boys ran through the halls, laughing at the diarrhea gag before they came up to the bathroom. _

_"Ok, let's go." Dash said as he was about to make his way into the bathroom. _

_"No way! I'm not going in a single bathroom with another dude!" Aaron whispered defiantly. _

_"Come on! This could be exactly what we need to get an advantage in this war!" Dash whisper-yelled. _

_"Nuh-uh! I'm not going in." Aaron shook his head and crossed his arms. _

_"You're drawing attention to us! Do you really want to be held responsible if we lose this war to a bunch of Zutarians!"_

_"Fine." Aaron complied. He followed Dash into the bathroom as stealthily as he could and locked the door behind him. "Ok, now why did you need me to come?" _

_Dash smirked. _

_"I need you to make me throw up."_

_"Wh-what?"_

_"Shh! Not so loud! We are falling behind in this war! I knew Chi might discover my bombs, so I had a plan B!" Dash smiled proudly at his brilliancy. "Before leaving the ship, I had some ice cream, salad, orange juice, a peanut butter sandwich, and whatever else I could find that was edible."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"SHH! Afterwards, I swallowed a tracking device so she couldn't find it, do to my restraints, I need you to stick your fingers down my throat and induce my vomiting so I can throw up the tracking device."_

_"No way!" _

_"Come on, Aaron! You have to!"_

_"No I don't! I already followed you into the bathroom!"_

_"And all of that will have been in vain if you don't do this!"_

_"Ugh!" Aaron let out a frustrated growl. He cringed as he slowly stuck his fingers in Dash's mouth. _

_"Urry uh!" Dash said, attempting the words 'Hurry up' with Aaron's fingers in his mouth."_

_Dash choked as he felt Aarons finger in his throat. His eyes began to water as he felt the bile and partially digested food make their way up his throat. It wasn't long until he was releasing all the contents of his stomach all over Aaron's hand and into the porcelain black toilet bowl._

_'Hmm, a black toilet, interesting.' thought Dash. _

_"Gross!" cried Aaron as he ran to the sink. _

_"Stop!" Dash cried. "I'm gonna need you to get your hands dirty one more time." Dash admitted with a sheepish grin._

_"Gah! What now?" he was rewarded with a glare from Dash for his loudness._

_"I just need you to search through the vomit for the tracking device."_

_"Ok. THAT'S where I draw the line!" _

_"Come on! You'll be a war hero!" Dash said as he turned on the cold sink water, stuck his face in the water rushing from the faucet and began to wash the vomit from his mouth._

_Aaron glared and mumbled under his breath. "The things I do for Kataang." he reluctantly stuck his hand in the toilet bowl and searched. He turned green and almost threw up himself as he remembered the long list of disgusting food Dash had eaten to make throwing up easier. He disgustedly continued to feel through vomit that wasn't even his, until he retrieved the blinking little tracking device._

_"Great!" Dash cried. "Now go wash up. You smell disgusting." he said as he scrunched up his face and flushed the toilet with his foot. _

_Aaron washed his hands as well as the tracking device and left the bathroom about a minute after Dash so they wouldn't look suspicious. _

_"Now where to put it?" Aaron asked in a whisper. _

_"Oh, I already know. Whenever you clean a house, you never clean under the fridge, and under the laundry appliances. We just have to find the kitchen and roll the device under the refrigerator. _

_"Wait! Try a cookie!"_

_"Wha- ... No! That's the food of scum!"_

_"Scum with a really good chef! Try it!" he said, stuffing the cookie in Dash's mouth before he could reply. He covered Dash's mouth so he couldn't just spit it out, and Dash had no choice but to chew. After swallowing it, he agreed._

_"Fine, it was good, we'll kidnap the chef during the ambush."_

_"Yay!" Aaron cried in victory before grabbing a handful of chips. "Now let's find that kitchen!"_

And so they did. Chi thought that she could outsmart the great ship Kataang! She was wrong. She had destroyed their supplies, vandalized their ship, and blown up his only keepsake from home, now it was payback time.

This was Kataang's day.

* * *

Chi woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She reached over to turn it off, but her hand was met with air.

"What the-" she opened her eyes to see that her bedside table seemed to be much farther away than it was the morning before.

She sat up in her bed and noticed that her entire room seemed to be bigger and more spaced out. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at her calendar that hung on her right wall. She saw that the date was December 2, 2005. In confusion, she racked her brain for an explanation when she remembered that the night before, her and the crew got together in the home theater in the basement of the ship to watch the season finale of Avatar.

"Oh yeah! We watched the Siege of the North." But for the life of her, she couldn't remember what it was about. She remembered Sokka and some spirit, and Aang turning into a fish.

She got up, got dressed, and made her way over to the Zutara scribe. He was the one that watched and analyzed every episode of Avatar and recorded any scene that was even remotely Zutara. Every ship has one, because canon scenes for your ship could be transferred into fuel-ups.

"Scribe!" she called as she knocked on the door of his quarters.

"You may enter captain!"

She walked in and saw that he was only brushing his hair.

"Scribe, can you pull up the file of last night's Avatar episode and tell me all Zutara related scenes or hints." Chi commanded. The scribes eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

"Oh I don't need the file to tell you that! You mean you don't remember? Last night was the one on one Zutara fight!" Chi slightly remembered Zuko telling some seal-turtles to shut up.

"What did they do again?" Chi said scratching her head, trying her hardest to remember.

"Aang had to go into the Avatar state, so Katara was protecting his body, and then Zuko came and they fought and he was all like 'You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun.', and-"

"Ok, ok, a lot of Zutara, I get it, I'll re-watch the episode tonight." she interrupted, cutting off his rambling, "Wait a second, a lot of Zutara." until her eyes widened in realization. "Thanks scribe!" she yelled behind her before she ran off to the main office which was the research and command room for her, Nina, and Mea.

She ran into the room and saw Nina checking out a Sukka report, and Mea playing some game where a dog had to hop over rabid cats and eat bones and mailmen.

"Mea!" she called, since what Nina was doing was obviously more important. "Check the updated fanbase percentages!"

"Hold on!" She cried, concentrating on her game. "I just have four more levels to beat until I win Dogzilla!" Though Chi did have a terrible temper, she was in no mood to argue and instead rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Nina.

"Nina, can _you _look up our fanbase percentages!" she ordered, exasperated.

"Alright." She opened a new tab and looked at the shipping stats page. "I did notice that the ship looked a little bigger this morning." she agreed as she typed. "Whoa."

"Whoa? What's Whoa? Tell me what Whao is!" Chi commanded excitedly.

"We have three new fuel-ups from the three Zutara moments in last night's episode, _and _our fanbase percentage has increased from thirty-one percent to _fourty-three_!"

"That's twelve percent!" the girls squealed with glee and Chi quickly ran over to the loudspeaker.

"May I please have the attention of all members of staff and crew." Chi said, trying her hardest to compose herself. "I am happy to announce that last night's episode just made our ship twelve percent bigger than it was two days ago! So enjoy the extra space in your rooms and let's paaartay!"

Chi turned on the music, and the party began as everyone cheered and danced to the music.

_It's an all night party that we're gettin' into.__  
__You think it's all over, then the joke is on you._

_It's a dream,__  
__It's a scene,_

_And it's all brand new._

_You think you can stop it then the joke is on-_

The music was interrupted by the sound of a cannon, followed by an earth-shattering crash that violently shook the ship.

Chi came back on the loudspeaker.

"Alright, party's over, everybody armor up and prepare to fight!" she yelled over the commotion. "All unarmed staff members go straight to the safe cabin, immediately!" She added, referring to custodians, chefs, and ship repairmen. She was always dressed in her armor in case of an emergency, so she was prepared physically; but mentally?

After the party with the Kataangers, she knew her crew's guard was down and therefore, she wanted to distance herself from the Kataangers as much as possible, and she did. She had sailed in strange patterns so as to throw them off, and the navigator had shown that she had put great distance between them and the Kataangers. So how had they found her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by another violent collision.

"I thought we destroyed their amo! Where are they getting these cannons from?" she yelled to no one in particular. She ran to the bow of the ship and her eyes widened in shock, and though she'd never admit it, fear.

There were two giant ships, cannons ready to fire. One was the familiar Kataang ship, ornamented in bright blue and orange, but what she wasn't expecting to see was it partnered with a ghostly looking ship painted white with blue sails. The size of the ship greatly favored Kataang's, and compared to the Zutara ship, both ships together were menacing. But Chi was a girl of spirit, just like her ship. She ran back inside with a drive and hope that rivaled Katara's and made her way through the chaos to the command rooms.

"Give them everything we've got! All the left over ammunition from fanart, fan stories, fan vids, reviews, canon moments, blogs! Everything we've got! We are outnumbered, but we are not out skilled!" She called trying to instill hope in her crew.

* * *

"Sir, what should we use this fuel-up for?" Dash was asked by one of his crew members in Kataang command.

"Speed." he answered with a sure smirk. "We're gonna charge them." He replied. The night before, Dash had sent out a letter to Yukka inquiring about an alliance. They were surprisingly close, allowing the ships to meet this next morning and talk business. They had agreed to attack Zutara today. Since the Yukka ship was new, though inexperienced, they were more powerful now than ever. They had taken off to find the Zutara ship using Dash's tracking device, still unknowingly hidden under the Zutarians' fridge. Nothing was stopping them from sinking Zutara to the bottom of the fandom. All of Ship Kataang's focus was on getting revenge, and getting rid of Zutara once and for all. Dash smirked deviously, he was gonna wipe out Zutara in the first season.

"This is for my brother." he whispered to himself before setting out to do one thing that he's always wanted to do since he was a young boy.

"Chaaaarge!" he yelled, and the ship took off full speed towards the Zutarians. He covered his ears, anticipating the final collision that would decide the fate of Zutara.

And a collision there was.

Just not with the Zutara ship...

* * *

Chi saw it. She saw the larger ship randomly speed towards them. She heard her crew gasp in horror, and she anticipated the crash that would be the end of everything. She closed her eyes and waited. She heard the crash, she felt the waters beneath her stir violently, she just didn't feel the collision. She opened her eyes to see that another ship had blocked their path. It was not painted, just a modest brown ship with bright green sails that matched the color of the Kyoshi Warrior uniform. And it was massive.

It was Sukka.

Chi's jaw dropped at the sight of the massive ship before her that literally just saved her life. The ships were so close that the captain of the Sukka ship jumped from the side of her ship to the deck of the Zutarians'.

"I thought you could use some help." she smirked with her hand on her hip. "I'm Zoe, proud leader of Ship Sukka." She continued. We came over to accept your invitation to form an alliance, and we came just in time, and we wouldn't have made it either, if it wasn't for a leftover fuel-up from _'The Warriors of Kyoshi' _episode." Chi was still in shock. The Sukka Captain was a girl with slightly tanned skin and brown hair, styled to look like Suki's. Instead of the typical armor that most ships had, her and her crew wore loose brown shorts that folded at the bottom and came up mid thigh, and green button down shirts that were tied up to show their belly buttons. The males wore simply brown khaki pants and green button down shirts, which most of them had open.

"Come on, are you just gonna stand there and stare? I hope I didn't just make a mistake by allying my team with bunch of pansies." She challenged. This won her a defiant glare from the Zutarian.

"My crew and I are _not _pansies." She replied.

"Then show me." Zoe challenged. Chi smirked.

"Gladly."

* * *

Dash let out a frustrated yell.

"It's always something with those Zutarians! They always evade my attacks somehow!" He slammed his fist on the nearest table.

"But No! Not this time!" Dash was determined.

"Kataangers, ATTACK!" he commanded, and off they went.

The warriors jumped onto the Sukka ship, the only thing dividing them from their main enemy. They all fought valiantly, sword clashing against sword. Zutarians jumped on the ship as well to help. Yelling, weapons, and hand to hand combat all contributed to the amount of wounded soldiers. The teams were evenly matched.

Dash turned to his top advisor. "You ready?" he asked

Aaron nodded. "Ready like Freddie." He replied with a smile.

Dash frowned. "Don't say that again."

* * *

"We'll take it from here Kataangers!" yelled the Yukka captain in the middle of the fight. "Just go deal with that Zutara ship!" The Kataangers eased their way out of the fight as Yukka shippers took their place, and made their way to their main rival.

Zoe was fighting off multiple Yukka shippers, making her way to their leader, Sukka was Yukka's biggest foe, meaning the Yukka shippers fought now, harder than ever.

"White-haired freaks!" The Sukka leader cried. And she was right. Every Yukka shipper had died their hair white in sport of the war. Usually they sported their regular hair colors, but on formal occasion such as war meetings and battles. In spirit of the war and Yukka, since both Sokka and Yue were watertribe, they sported traditional watertribe battle uniforms, face paint and all.

"At least our couple really kissed, instead of some measly peck on the cheek!" cried a Yukka warrior.

"At least the leading lady in our ship didn't die in her first appearance!" answered a Sukka shipper.

This caused many comments to be thrown back and forth, not instead of, but as well as the kicks, hits, and clashing swords.

* * *

Dash and Aaron crawled through the vents of the Zutara ship.

"Back in this hell hole again." he stated disgustedly.

"Well it's for a good cause!" replied Aaron. They searched many rooms, until finally. . .

"Got any fours?" they heard come from one room. They heard a bored sigh before another unfamiliar voice replied.

"No. Got any sevens?"

It was then that the two boys took to burst from the airvents and land dramatically in the center of what seemed to be a circle of chef's, repairmen, and custodians.

"Finally! Some excitement!" burst out a custodian.

"Hand over the master chef." said Aaron, trying to make his voice sound deep and menacing to which Dash rolled his eyes.

"Here! Take him!" replied a repairman.

"What? No!" defied the chef.

"Sorry Bubba, we don't know how to fight." apologized the same man that turned him over.

"Seriously? You're just gonna let us take him? That easy?" asked Dash as he forced the chef into a bag as the workers nodded.

"Wait!" cried a random voice."Who will cook our meals?"

"Oh yeah! That's right!" The repairmen randomly glared at the boys as he picked up a random wrench. "Time to fight for our meals!" he declared.

A fierce battlecry rang throughout the safe cabin as Zutara workers holding random tools ranging from brooms to spatula's, that Dash and Aaron were sure weren't there when they first entered the scene, ran towards them with a fierce determination. Everyone fought valiently, but no one more than Dash and Aaron who were despicably outnumbered. The fight was long and hard, but only two victors remained, taking the tubby chef as their prize. As they snuck back onto their ship, the chef-holding bag in tow, Dash turned to Aaron and glared.

"See what I do for you." he pointed out, to which Aaron replied with a sheepish grin.

* * *

Chi fought off Kataanger after Kataanger with Nina and Mea at her sides, at the back of her mind, searching for Dash. She refused to let him get the upper hand. This was her war. She would not start out on top just to fall shamefully to second place.

_'Zutara was, is, and always will be a better ship than Kataang.' _thought Chi.

She disarmed an approaching Kataanger by knocking his sword out of his hand, and kicking him square in the jaw.

_'And I won't stop until that is beaten into Dash's skull.'_

She picked up the fallen soldier's sword and ran to find Dash.

It's time to end this.

* * *

"Aaron, take the chef to his new room." ordered Dash happy to be back into his armor.

"Aww! But I want in on the action!" complained Aaron.

"You can lock him inside then help the others on deck." Aaron nodded, but then tilted his head in confusion.

"What will you be doing?" Dash smirked deviously.

"I have some personal matters to attend to."

* * *

The fight lasted all night, into the next day. Yukka and Kataang against Sukka and Zutara. The Great War of Avatar. The shippers were tired, but their determination could keep them up for days. Especially that of two specific shippers.

"Dash! DASH!" cried Chi, sword in hand. She had been running around all four ships for hours in search of her foe. It was on her own ship that she had found him.

"You called?" he smirked in the shadows as he leaned against a wall menacingly. Chi wasted no time to turn and charge straight towards him with a fierce battle cry. He easily countered her attack by moving over, causing Chi to run right past him and have to stop in her tracks and catch her balance.

"You wouldn't verse me with a sword, would you?" Dash smirked and crossed his arms. "It would make the odds more equal without it." he said, quoting what he said at the war meeting the first day they met. Chi smirked as well.

"War isn't about equality," she started to walk towards him. "it's about advantages and strategy." she suddenly lunged at him with the sword and he easily knocked it from her grasp just as she had done to the Kataanger to retrieve it.

"Or skill." Dash taunted. "Which you seem to be lacking." She hopped up and kicked him in his chest, knocking him to the floor. His bright blue eyes glared at her from beneath his jet black bangs, and when he rose the fight began.

She sent a jump kick to his head to which he ducked and grabbed her arm He tried to twist it, but she punched him in the forehead with her hand and yanked her wrist from his hand when he loosened his grip. He sent a ball kick to her head which she ducked out of and sent a roundhouse kick at his feet. He jumped over her leg, and their armor clashed as they fought until they were sweaty, and out of breath.

"You tired?" Chi taunted, as she fought to catch her breath.

"Yeah." replied Dash honestly as he breathed heavily.

"Me too." Chi admitted, before sending a quick punch to his jaw which he, last second, blocked with his armored arm. Chi cursed as she felt her fingers crush against the metal of his blue armor. She shook her wounded hand furiously, to which Dash took the opportunity to quickly grab her by the back of her neck and hold her over the side of the ship. Chi uncharacteristically shrieked in surprise as she was randomly grabbed and held over the side of the ship. As she looked down at the deep never-ending sea below her feet, she let out a small helpless yelp.

"Any last words? Surrender, and I might not kill you." he said, as a smirk that could be described as nothing but evil made its way onto his face.

"Though it would make things a lot easier, considering the amount of trouble you've caused me." Chi whimpered as she looked down into the merciless ocean waters and realized her life and death was literally in the hands of her worst enemy.

"You win." she said breathlessly, wanting so badly just to live. "You win the battle. You can take your troops and go. You win." she stated ashamed.

Chi gave Dash a pitiful look, completely at his mercy, and Dash's features fell from a sadistic smile to a regretful frown. For in Chi's eyes Dash saw, not an adversary, not a Zutarian, but the teenager that she was. The teenager that he had danced with a few nights before, a teenager who had to say goodbye to her family to fight in this war, a teenager that merely had a dream that she set into motion.

_'I always seem to forget that about her.' _he thought, for Chi really was merely a fifteen year old girl, and he really was just fifteen year old boy. What was he doing? To even thinking about ending this girl's life, so short-lived. She had dreams, and hopes, and people that loved her, just like him. Heck, she maybe even had a boyfriend waiting for her back home.

He sneered, disgusted with himself, and his adrenaline gave him the strength to throw her back on the wooden ship and run away.

Chi laid on the floor, her ankle sprained the second it made contact with the vessel's floor. She slid and her head hit against the hard wooden wall.

"No!" She was crying and screaming, trying to crawl over to the direction Dash was running. "No! I take it back! Fight me!" she yelled, not considering that if he were to agree, she was in no condition to fight anyway. She tried to stand, despite her broken leg, using a nearby wall to support her.

"I take it back! You don't win! I win! I always win!" she screamed psychotically. She didn't lose. Not anymore. That wasn't how it worked. "FIGHT ME!" she yelled, but Dash was already gone.

* * *

"RETREAT!" yelled Dash. "Kataang! Yukka! RETREAT!" The shippers listened to the instructions of their leader. Though the fight was so close, the Kataangers and their allies seemed to be slightly overpowering the Zutarians do to their advantage, the element of surprise. The Zutarians had sloppy armor due to having to rush to put it on, the attack was unexpected, and most likely, would've been lost by the Zutarians in the end. Kataangers and Yukka shippers helped the wounded back onto their respective ships. Dash was dragging an unconscious Kataanger back to the ship just as Aaron ran to his side and helped.

"Dash?" he questioned, honestly oblivious. Dash only smiled.

"We won."

**Woo! Is that a season finale or what? That took me THREE DAYS to write! I swear! The chapter was almost 5,000 words! I know I always say this, but the next chapter should be up pretty soon since I already have a lot of it planned out. Hopefully I won't screw it up this time. I know the song that I used was definitely not around back in 2006, but it fit so perfectly with the scene, I just had to use it. Next chapter, we get a good look at Chi, her personality, and even some flashbacks of life back home. I hope this chapter showed you different sides of Chi and Dash, and that you liked the new ships and their designs (Sukka and Yukka). Also, I was wondering if you readers would like if I paired up some of the shippers? I will admit that I have grown fond of Dash X Chi (since I am obssessed with love/hate relationships), though I would never _actually _put them together. But Aaron is going to be interacting more with the Zutarians, so do you like him with any of them? Actually, there will be many new characters next season, but I was just wondering if I should have some shipping amongst the shippers. And if you ever think I'm being biased to a ship TELL ME! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Keep on Reading**


	9. Season 2 Party's Over

**Yes! I am back with a chapter for season two of TGWoA! It's mostly a character development chapter on Chi and a bit of Nina since I decided to explore the thoughts and personalities of the shippers more! Hope you like it!**

**_"Knowing others is intelligence; knowing yourself is true wisdom. Mastering others is strength; mastering yourself is true power."_**

Chi shifted her weight from her left foot to her right, as she prepared her body for the next round of blows she was about to release on the still swaying punching bag. Her red tanktop was drenched, and her forehead gleamed with sweat as a result of her hard work. Her ponytail seemed to sway in anticipation for the upcoming shower of punches. As she trained, disgusted with her latest display of fighting skills, she ignored the grievous pain torturing her sprained right hand, and the slight aching in her sprained left ankle. She ignored the pain, because that wasn't important. The only thing that was important was training hard and defeating Kataang. She growled at the thought of the humiliation she suffered after the Zutara ship's pathetic loss. She let out a fierce cry as she released a series of punches and kicks on the punching bag, her anger fueling her strength and her adrenaline numbing the pain in her injured hand.

_"You'll never beat us."_

She let out another angered growl as she heard the voice of her older brother taunt her in her head. She punched the sack, causing it to swing on its metal chain.

_"Stop wasting your time on a fight you can't win." _

She heard a new voice belittle her, the voice of her second oldest brother.

"Stop looking down on me!" she yelled to no one as she showered the punching bag with more hits.

_"You're weak! You're just a girl!" _came another voice.

"Don't underestimate me!" she yelled again. Her echoed screams bouncing off the walls of the room, filled only with training equipment.

_"Leave us alone. Fighting you is a waste of time."_

"Why won't you see me as an EQUAL!" she yelled, punching the bag with her final word, using all her might and strength, but all with the wrong hand.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, gripping her wrist as an unbereable pain crippled her right hand, and she heard the sickening crack of bones. She swallowed her tears, but couldn't control the screams that escaped her, a clear expression of her agony.

"Captain!" said Nia with concern as she entered the doorway. She immediately ran to her suffering companion and helped her to the ship's infirmary, as Chi shook with the effort of concealing her sobs.

When they reached their destination, the doctor immediately gave Chi her attention, due to most of the bodies in the infirmary being asleep, drained from the battle that had taken place two days ago.

The nurse unwrapped the bandages on Chi's previously sprained arm, and shook her head.

"If you had waited a week or two, the sprain, though somewhat severe, would've healed." she went into her drawer and pulled out splints for all her fingers (except her thumb), and a harder cast.

"But now it's broken." the nurse explained. "It'll take longer to heal, and it may never be the same again." she gently began to cover Chi's severly broken hand with waterproof bandages and finger splints. "Not to mention it's your dominant hand."

Nia shook her head, her braided black her swaying back and forth as tears began to fill her blue eyes. She looked at her friend with concern, overcome with a feeling of protectiveness.

"Why Chi? Why couldn't you have waited?"

"I'm the one with the broken hand Nia. Quit your pathetic bawling." Chi said in reply.

"Don't evade the question." she said not phased by her friends harshness.

"I need to train. I can't sit around doing nothing because I want my boo boo to get better." this caused Nia to again, shake her head.

"A sprained hand can hardly be considered a boo boo, Chi." Nia retorted. Chi glared at the floor and snarled.

"I can't sit around. I need to get stronger." she squinted, seemingly trying to burn a hole in the floor with her eyes. "I won't lose to them again."

Nia stared at her friend sympathetically, knowing that statement didn't just refer to the Kataangers, fully aware of her rivalry with her brothers.

"Chi." Nia started as she glanced at the nurse finishing up wrapping the cast around Chi's crippled hand. "Hurting yourself won't make you stronger. Strength is about fighting at your best, and knowing the right decisions to make, considering how they'll effect you long term." Nia advised, but she only recieved a glare in response to her advice.

"Don't preach to me." Chi said as she snatched the pain killer bottle from the nurse. "Thank you." she stated as a slight act of gratitude as the nurse merely nodded in reply before turning to see if any of the injured Zutarians had woken up.

"Nia." she said, her voice no longer hostile, but commanding, though the fire in her eyes had not died down in the slightest. "Help the nurse gather all the injured and bring them to the main hallway. I need to have a little talk with my crew." Nia gulped but nodded, and helped the nurse wake up the patients and put them in wheelchairs or give them crutches.

As Chi walked through the halls of the ship, her head was pounding, and her vision was slightly blurred do to the mild concussion she had suffered when her head hit the metal wall after Dash had spared her life and thrown her onto the ship.

"Next time, Dash" she mumbled to herself. "you will be at _my_ mercy."

She rushed into the command room, ignoring the slight throbbing in her sprained left ankle, as well as the pain in her head, and the suffering of her right hand. She hadn't realized the extent of her injuries from her fight with Dash. She at least hoped he was experiencing SOME kind of pain or suffering that she had inflicted, though she doubted it, since she had merely gotten in a few hits and kicks to the Kataanger, probably resulting in him _'suffering'_ from some annoying bruise.

She turned on the loud speaker and yelled into the microphone, grasping the attention of the entire ship.

"Get your lazy butts out of bed and make your way to the main hallway! I have a thing or two to say to you guys! And if you're not there in five minutes, there will be _severe_ consequences!"

She heard the ship come to life as everyone got out of bed, got ready, and made there way to the main hall. Chi stood on a tall platform, clad in her sweat stained red tanktop and black basketball shorts, accesorized with casts and splints. She watched everyone flood into the hallway, suited in armor, but five minutes after the deadline.

Chi glared at her crew disapprovingly, and many began to sweat under the heat of her angered gaze. Behind her stood her two advisors Nia and Mea, as well as the pictures of all the generals, advisors, captain, and memorable Zutarians. Under it hung a banner.

_'Zutara Ship, where everyday is a party'_

"I asked you to be dressed and ready in five minutes. It took you ELEVEN! More than HALF the time I had asked. Do you think if the Kataang ship surprise attacks us again, that we will even have five minutes to get ready?" she exclaimed with disgust.

"I decorate the ship, I throw you parties, I try to make this a great experience for you!

Chi's face starts to grow hot with anger. "But in return, I get mediocrity. When it really matters, out on that battlefield when it really matters!" she starts to pace. "I get NOTHING!" she says throwing her arms in the air with frustration.

_'Zutara Ship, where everyday is a party'_

"Party's over guys! Get your heads out of the clouds! This is war, and we're losing, bigtime." she points to the back of the room where the injured are seated.

"Look back there! Those are your teamates! Your fellow Zutarians! And there hurting!" she lowers her arm. "Because YOU weren't good enough to protect them," she returns her attention the injured. "And YOU weren't good enough to protect yourselves!"

_"YOU'VE been appointed to be the captain of ship Zutara?" her brother guffawed. "That ship will sink in minutes."_

Chi snarled at the memory.

"We're gonna train and train until we have double the skill of the Kataanger and Yukka ships combined!" this caused a cheer to surge through the hall.

"Now, go put on your casual clothes, then be back here in five minutes." Chi ordered. She turned to Nia, help the nurse take the injured back to the infirmary, I want them to rest, and recover as fast as possible." At this, Nia raised an eyebrow.

"What about you?" The ship silently, but quickly, made their ways back to their rooms, afraid of what would happen if they didn't make their captains deadline.

"I have a ship to whip into shape."

* * *

"Woo! Partay!" cheered Aaron. Dash had decided to reward his crew for a job well down by throwing a party with the Yukka ship, everyone seemed to be having a great time.

_"No!"_ Chi's screams had been haunting him ever since the battle.

_"No! I take it back! Fight me!"_ her cries had filled his brain all throughout the day, her maniacal pleas clawing at his conscience. He couldn't laugh, he couldn't smile, and he couldn't hear the music, as all he could think about was his regret, and all he could hear were her screams.

_"I take it back! You don't win! I win! I always win!"_ he remembered her screaming psychotically. And it was then that Dash had no doubt that Chi was mentally unstable.

* * *

Everyone stood before her after six minutes. This had been there seventh time either armoring up, or dressing down.

"Ok, better." Chi complimented. "You are all required to train for three hours before you can get lunch, anyone found not training will be thrown overboard," she paused as gasps erupted from her listeners. "After training, you can eat lunch, take an hour break, then we'll do some more drills, train for two more hours, eat dinner, and then you can return to your chambers."

Everyone obeyed as Chi spoke to herself.

"This ship will not sink."

Nia looked at her friend from behind. She new her friend had mental problems due to her childhood. She was a very nice and fun person, but she was a perfectionist, and if everything didn't go completely according to plan, she would have a reaction that would put her on the brink of insanity. She would do no matter what it takes to get things back how she wants them, even if it hurt herself or others. That's why Nina was here. To control her friend when things got out of hand.

"Chi. It's time to talk again."

**Alright guys, I know, short chapter, but I realized that even though I was originally just trying to personify each ship, I decided I wanted to focus on the actual shippers by giving them personalities and exploring them.I hope you like how they turn out! This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I'm so excited for the chapters that other ships get involved in and I have some great surprises in store for you guys! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Keep on Reading**


End file.
